


OCD

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: The queens notice Jane acting stranger and stranger, until Cathy confronts her.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	OCD

“Jane, stop doing that.”

“Babe, why do you keep fixing that?”

“It was fine the way it was, just leave it be.”

These were the kinds of things that Jane was getting annoyed with hearing. She liked to make things perfect, even if they were slightly off, that’s what made them original. The problem was, sharing a house with five other girls would make things a bit harder to keep things the way she wanted. 

From her bottles of tea in the fridge that Catherine kept turning straight, to Anna setting the television remote sideways on the coffee table as opposed to pointed to the screen on the armrest. The worst of the group was Anne Boleyn. She found so much enjoyment in Jane complaining about the toast being toasted for too long, whining over the small forks being put with the larger ones, or especially how she would sneak into Jane’s room and turn each one of her shoes opposite from the other pair. 

No one knew why this would set Jane off so greatly, not even Jane herself. They mostly assumed Jane just liked things a certain way, until Cathy intervened.

“Jane, this is the third time you’ve washed your sheets within the past few weeks. You don’t ever go to bed dirty, what’s been going on?”

“She gets dirty  _in_ the sheets.”

“That’s enough, Anna. Not everyone’s like you.” Catherine smugly responded to her, resulting in Anna fake hiding a middle finger towards her.

“Anna, I see that. And no, I don’t do anything nasty in my bed, so you both know. I just prefer to sleep in cleaner sheets, and when Wolfie and Magic break in to play in them, I’ll avoid laying in them until they’re clean.”

“Jane, those dogs get washed quite a bit. Even then, they sleep in my bed, or Kat’s every single night. We don’t mind.”

“Well, I do. My bed is the cleanest place in the house, and I like to keep it that way.” Jane confirmed as she carried her bed sheets to the washing machine.

“Wouldn’t Cathy’s be the cleanest? She never uses them.” Anna quietly questioned Catherine.

“No, if she’s not then one of the cousins are. And, Cathy’s gross.”

“Hey, that’s rude.”

“So? She’s my goddaughter. And her feet smell.”

“Poor Cathy Poo.”

“Don’t worry Anna, she couldn’t care less.” Catherine tossed her the remote and kicked up the leg rest to her chair. “Find something, I’ve seen all these.”

Anna immediately clicked to a show she liked and set down the remote on the coffee table, smiling.

“You’ve seen all these episodes at least five times each.”

“And you haven’t, just watch it.” 

Anna proceeded to mouth each word the characters on screen were saying quite accurately as Jane stepped back in the room.

“Again?”

“Yup.” Anna responded to Jane as she kept watching the screen.

“No, not that.” Jane marched over and snatched the remote from the coffee table, turning to place it on the armrest.

“Love, it was fine where it was.”

“I know, I just like it here.”

“That’s alright Jane, just sit down and relax for once.”

“Well, are the cousins coming home soon?”

Catherine lifted her phone to view any new messages. “Anne only said that they’ll be home for dinner. Why does that matter?”

“In case they wanted anything.”

“Quit worrying and join us.” Anna gestured to the seat beside her, at which Jane shrugged.

“I’ll go check on Cathy, then I’ll sit down for a bit.”

“Suit yourself.” Anna sighed, turning back to the screen.

Jane moved swiftly up the stairs to the sixth queen’s room in the hall. She performed her signature knock, causing Cathy to jump and move towards the door. 

“Hi Jane, come in.” Cathy opened the door for her and moved back into the room. “Sorry, I haven’t cleaned up in a bit.”

“I’ll take your dishes down for you.” Jane lifted a bowl and a mug off Cathy’s desk.

“Jane, you don’t have to do everything around here.”

“I don’t mind, I like keeping things tidy. Are you doing okay?”

Cathy paused at the question she had been asked, before coughing out a response. “I’m all good, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m great. Just making sure, sorry if I scared you.”

“Nope, it’s okay.” Cathy stood awkwardly, looking down to her socks.

“Glad to hear you’re fine. Dinner’s in a few hours, we’re hoping to see you.”

“You will, don’t worry.”

“Impossible for me. Take care my love!” Jane carried the dishes in one hand while closing the door with the other.

Cathy stayed standing in her room for a moment, pondering the interaction that had just occurred. She began chewing her nail before heading back to her desk.

(...)

“Kat, is that how you’ve been doing dishes all this time?”

“It’s efficient!” Kat responded to Jane as she placed their plates onto the ground for Wolfie and Magic to lick off.

Jane shuttered slightly as Anna placed a hand on her back. “It’s alright, Jane. Kat’s just disgusted at touching old food, she still rinses them and puts them in the wash.”

“Eh, alright.” Jane set an arm around Anna, tugging her into a hug before making her way to the laundry room.

She proceeded to fold her pillow cases and place them on top of the machine as Anne appeared in the doorway. “Do you want anything from the gelato place?”

“Which one?” Jane began folding her fitted sheet.

“Uh, the one we had that night that Kat messed up her neck.” Anne told the third queen, who pulled apart the folding she had just completed to try again. 

“Just something vanilla, Catherine probably knows.” She attempted to fold it again, only to yank it up and down to straighten it out. 

“Cool. I’ll tell her.” Anne watched as Jane folded and unfolded her sheet.

“Thank you.” Jane told the queen in green as she stepped up to her.

“You folded it fine, why do you keep messing it up?”

“It was not fine, it’s crooked around the corners.”

“It’s going to be that way no matter what. Aren’t you just taking it to your room to put on your bed anyways? There’s no point in folding it.”

“This makes it neater.” Jane continued struggling with the fitted sheet before Anne put a hand on hers.

“Mate, you’re stressing yourself out over nothing. This isn’t new either.”

“It’s fine, Anne. I know what I’m doing, and I do these things according to my liking. Don’t you like having your room halfway messy?”

“No, I just don’t care. You care too much.”

“No such thing.” Jane finished folding her sheet and placed it down before grabbing her bedspread.

“I just think you should relax a bit. You’re always so tense, and we can tell.”

“I can relax just fine, but I appreciate your concern Anne.”

“Just looking out for you.” Anne shrugged and made her way out of the room. Jane brushed it off, literally, and continued folding her laundry over and over again. 

She carefully carried her sheets up the stairs and into her bedroom. Setting the blankets and pillow cases down, she lifted her fitted sheet and began wrapping it around her bed. 

Anne peeked into her room, waving a hand. “Me n Catherine are leaving now, we’ll be back with the stuff and stuff.”

“Be safe,” Jane told her as she tucked the sheet beneath her mattress.

Anne ran out the room, smacking her hand on the doorframe and quietly screeching about it as she continued running down the stairs.

“And you wonder why you get so many bruises.”

“You said it.” Cathy suddenly appeared in the doorway, chuckling at her comment.

“I had no idea you were there.”

“I presumed so.” She stepped into the room, leaning against the wall. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone’s been expressing their concern about you lately.”

“Just because I like things organized?” Jane began laying her bedspread over her mattress. 

“Not necessarily organized, just overly anxious over things you shouldn’t be.”

“I’m not.” Jane told her as she stretched the blanket over her bed, fixing the front of it and rubbing out the creases.

Cathy stepped up to the bed and pulled the blanket over, leaving it straight around the bottom. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“Look, it’s straight and perfect.”

“But you got rid of the curve at the corners.” Jane pulled the blanket back up to where it had been before as she began putting her pillows into their pillowcases, eyeing Cathy.

“Okay dear, pretend I’m not here. Make your bed.”

“Alright...” Jane pulled up the pillow case around one pillow and tossed it on her bed, looking at Cathy. She walked back up to the pillow and set it into place before moving on to the next. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Not at all.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about chocolate, keep going.”

Jane nervously placed her throw pillows onto her bed before putting another pillow in its pillowcase. She looked into the case, then pulled the pillow back out to turn it around and to put back into the case.

The pillow was placed gently on the bed and the smaller ones are presented in front of it. “I did it. I made my bed, are you happy?”

“No.” Cathy awkwardly looked around Jane’s room. “Jane, I think you’ve got a disorder.”

“What? What do you think could possibly be wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you! Plus, my assumptions could be completely incorrect, but I have a feeling you have obsessive-compulsive disorder. More commonly known as OCD.”

“Oh come on, Cathy! I keep things neater than the others, and you’re telling me it’s a disorder I have?”

“That’s not what it is, Jane. It’s gained the reputation due to people self-diagnosing, because they haven’t done their research and just want to say they have something, even when they don’t. People who suffer from OCD don’t just like to be clean and organized, it can be a lot more than that. You just showed me yourself that you’re showing signs to that.”

“How?”

“Well, if you liked things so organized, you would’ve kept the sheets straight, or you’d keep the bottles in the fridge all facing them same way, or the towels in the bathroom in our usual order. But I’m thinking, you adjust these things to what your brain tells you is right.”

Jane sat on her bed, running her thumb against the soft fabric of her blanket. “I put the towels in order of who usually showers at certain times of the day. It’s just, yours is closest to the door because you shower at the most random times.“

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Yes my love, it kind of does. And you leave water all over the washroom.”

“Well, that’s because my towel’s all the way by the door, but my schedule shouldn’t bother you. Every time you check in on me, you do it because you’re concerned.”

“Not always, and even then, I have every right to be. I don’t want you-“

“Jane, it’s okay. I’m getting better, you know that. But what about when you check on Kat? Are you just as concerned?”

“I want to make sure she’s okay, yes. That’s my first priority with all of you.”

“But that doesn’t mean you need to worry about us nonstop. These small things that your mind stresses over add up and can make your life a lot more harder than it needs to.”

“It’s alright Cathy, if my room looked like Anne’s, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“Yes, I would.” Cathy walked up to the bed and sat beside Jane. “Say someone has the messiest room in the world, but maybe they like it that way. They’re comfortable in the disorganization, because in their head it’s more organized anything they’ve ever seen. But there could be one shirt on the floor, laying there amongst all of the others thrown around it, that somehow catches their attention. Something tells them that the shirt they see belongs on the other side of the room. They’ll get up, and put that shirt in a separate corner, then sit back down like everything’s fine. 

Next they’ll notice a hat on a chair, and they’ll start to believe that the hat should be hung on the television. They could sit there for minutes, not being able to stop thinking of that hat until they finally get up and move it. Small things like that are what make up the sufferer’s daily stressors, and I’m starting to see more of that in you lately.”

“Oh...does it just start happening out of nowhere?”

“No, you were right when you said you’ve always been the neatest, but I’m afraid it’s becoming too much for you to handle. I just want to help you.”

“How will you help?”

“Well, I’d like to get to checked for it.”

“What happens if I have it?”

“They’ll probably give you medicine to help treat it.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’m going to start helping you around the house more so I don’t have to see you so stressed.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Well the appointment I’m signing you up for tomorrow will determine that. Okay?”

“...if you truly think I need it.”

“We would all benefit from it. Especially you, Jane. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, love. I trust you.”

“That’s good. I’ll schedule one right now.” Cathy stood up to leave for her room.

“Wait, Cathy?”

“Huh?” She turned back around to the blond.

“Would you mind staying in here tonight?”

“I don’t mind at all. Let me grab my phone, and I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.”

Jane fell back into her bed, lost in thought. She trusted Cathy, but she couldn’t believe that something was different about herself. Different from the other queens at least. 

(...)

“Welcome back.” Catherine greeted the third and sixth queens as they entered the house. She stood in the kitchen preparing sandwiches for lunch as the remainder of the queens sat at the kitchen table. “How’d it go?”

“She came back positive.” Cathy sighed, setting her phone down on the counter.

“Oh dear, well it’s good to hear she’s still looking on the bright side.” Catherine responded to her, at which Cathy raised an eyebrow.

“What? No, Catherine that’s not what I meant by positive-“ Cathy was cut off by Catherine pointing to Jane, who was struggling to hold back laughter.

“Hehe, get it? Because you said, positive-“

“Oh god, I get it Jane.”

“Haha! She- ha!” Jane continued laughing at the dumb joke Catherine had made as the others turned to each other confused.

“Wait, so does she have it?” Kat questioned Cathy, putting down her phone.

“Yes, and Catherine made a stupid joke, and now Jane’s going to be laughing her ass off for the next five minutes.”

“She said that I was positive, like happy positive, Kat!”

“Jane, I understood the joke.” Kat chuckled at the queen’s amusement.

“Okay, but seriously, no one make fun of her for this.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Anna told Anne, smirking while rolling her eyes.

“Cathy, will the medicine help her not laugh at every little joke or pun?” Anne ignored Anna to ask.

“I’m afraid not, Anne. But we’ll help her get through this together.”

“Her OCD or her sense of humor?” Anna chuckled while asking Cathy.

“...both.”


End file.
